


Only One

by mxndia



Category: John Murphy - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, most characters aren't mine and they are from the show the 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxndia/pseuds/mxndia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alyssa is heart broken after a hard break up from Nathan, who she is trying to ignore feelings from, she meets someone that she never expected to fall in love with; John Murphy. Although, Murphy is known as the Ark "bad guy" from being just as asshole to murder. Throughout the story, they will come across different obstacles, whether it be war or jealousy. </p><p>Note: this sucks :)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One

_It hurts. Looking at him. Talking to her, from across the lunch room, sitting on a cold metal bench, no appetite to eat. Nathan. Nathan and Clarke. It used to be Nathan and Alyssa. I shouldn't be the one rotting in the inside, I was the one to break it off. I mean, it was already done in advance. Every time she would walk in the room, every time she put her dirty blonde hair behind her ear, every time she snorted when she laughed, he would smile at her. One time we were talking, and someone said her name and he totally disconnected from me. It was too-_

“Alyssa” a guard snaps at her, disconnecting her from her thoughts. She looks up at him confused. “What are you looking at? Your shift.”  
He gestures with his thumb down the hall.

She nods, quickly standing up. “Yeah, right. Sorry.”

“Not even a full time guard and she already fucks up” he mutters under his breath.

She stops mid-step. “Excuse me?”

He looks at her. “Women are not supposed to be guards, you can't even handle part time! There, was that clear enough!”

Multiple people turn to watch the scene. Including Nathan. Just because he's with someone else doesn't mean he doesn't still care about her. They were friends since they were little until they decided they wanted to be more than friends. Until now. Everything is different now, she's alone but he's not. He has Clarke.

She nods. “Very.” Before she walks away, she spits on his shoe. When she turns he goes to hit her, but a bystander stands up in front of him as she walks away. Nathan follows, giving a dumb excuse to Clarke as to why he feels the need to check up on Alyssa.

“She's your ex, why do you need to go?” Clarke whines, setting down her cup of water.

“It doesn't matter” he says hurrying after her.

When she arrives in front of the jail cell, she throws her jacket and throws herself against the wall, as she collapses. Breathing hard, trying to remain calm, tears form in her eyes.

_Everyday, it gets worse and worse. The pain I feel in my chest when I see him. Him with her. But I can blame her, he fell in love with her first. The only person I can blame is myself for not realizing it sooner._

Someone clears a throat next to her. Nathan.  
“Hey” he says softly. He had learned to do this because she can get very agitated when she's not happy.

She quickly wipes her tears and looks up. “Hi.”

He looks around awkwardly. “Wow, only guard on the shift. That's impressive.”

“Save the shit talk, Nate, I'm fine.” Her stomach churns when saying his name.

“That guy was an asshole back there, everyone saw it. He just hates females in general, nothing to be upset about” he says doing his best to cheer her up.

She chuckles. “That's not why I'm upset. I mean, I'm not upset.”

He looks at her, and hesitates. “I still love you.”

She clenches her jaw, and looks up. “You hesitated. You never hesitated when it came to her.”

He looks at her, upset. He knows she's right.

“Just go back to her, I'm fine” she lies. He knows that she's lying, but he leaves anyways.

John Murphy, the youngest prisoner who is her age, was sitting in the corner of the cell, watching the whole thing just go down. He looks at her. She's rubbing her temples in frustration and pain. He smirks and gets up to go sit against the wall next to the cell bars so he's next to her.

“Trouble in paradise?” he asks, resting his arms on his knees.

She looks at him confused. “Can I help you?”

He smiles. “Yes, distract me from all the fun I'm having. You're a new guard, aren't you?”

She studies his face. Hair touching the top of his ears, three scars running down the side of his face, skinny but built, and his raspy-like voice. “John Murphy?”

“Yes?”

“What do you want?” she asks.

“To talk” he says. He looks at her in interest. He sees her in pain. Emotional pain. He's been there before, not from a relationship, but emotional pain caused from physical pain.

“What are you in here for this time?” she asks, clearly knowing full well about his reputation.

“I'd rather not share, but maybe you can look at my files” he pauses when he sees her losing interest. He's found someone in the Ark that doesn't seem to hate him, he knows he can’t mess this up or he will be completely alone. “So what's happening with you and dreamy boy?”

“I'd rather not share” she mocks him from before.

“Oh come on princess, it's not that hard to see that you're heartbroken” he says. She looks at him. He's being serious now.

“Why do you care?”

“I can't assure you that I don't care about anything” he shrugs. “Just got nothing better to do.”

“Guards aren't supposed to talk to the prisoners” she says.

He rolls his eyes. “And just when I thought you weren't like the rest” he sighs. “A disappointment.”

“But I can make an exception” she quickly says right after.

He looks at her and smiles. “Good answer princess.”

She rolls her eyes. “You know I have read about you before. I remember.”

His stomach drops when he looks at her in worry, but he hides it behind sarcasm. “Oh yeah, what fairy tale have you read?”

“The one where you killed Myles with a plastic bag, and attempted to kill Jacob” she says, looking straight at him, not afraid.

He looks at her, still nervous. He's never met someone not the littlest bit nervous around him because of his past. This makes him nervous. But at the same time, this makes him feel warm inside.

“How come you're still in here? You're a minor.” She says when he doesn't find the words to reply.

He chuckles. “Yeah, I've been out. But then I got back in.”

“For what?”

He looks down and shakes his head. “Doesn't matter.” He pauses and then looks back up at her. He's good at hiding emotions, so good that almost all of them are gone and he's only left with pain, hate, and envy. He looks at her beauty. Her delicate hair, her deep brown eyes, her smile…. “Enough about me, I wanna know more about you, princess.”

She smiles, causing his cheeks to rise. “Oh I thought you didn't care about anything.”

“Like I said, I just got nothing better to do” he shrugs.

“Well, what do you want to know?”

“Your name.”

She smiles. “Alyssa.”

He nods, but then tried to think of another question, that wouldn't be too personal, obviously he doesn't want to blow his chances with knowing someone who doesn't hate him. “What's your favorite color” he jokes.

“Seriously?”

“Okay fine. What happened with you and pretty boy?” he asks a little too quickly.

“I'm not talking about this with you.”

He thinks and he adjusts his position so he is sitting crisscrossed. “Understandable. How come you took this job?”

“It was either become a guard or janitor. Those are the only two jobs here that doesn't require a high education requirement for minors.”

He smiles. “With me here, you probably should've chosen the janitor.”

She smiles. “Probably should've.”

Just when things started to seem going perfect for her, Guard Tom arrives. The asshole from before.

“What do you think you're doing!” he yells coming down the hall, making her jump. Murphy is instantly concerned when he sees the frightened look on Alyssa’s face. She quickly hides her expression to look confident.

She stands up quickly. “Nothing, just watching over the cell.”

He walks right up to her and points in her face. “This is why I didn't want some stupid bitch like you in between my shifts. You were talking to a prisoner and weren't watching over the cell.”

She raises her eyebrows. “Look around you, it's not that serious. Most of them are sleeping!”

Anger fills him. He points at her. “Don't you dare-”

“Hey, hey, hey, big guy” Murphy says with no hesitation, getting his attention. “It was my fault, I called her over. Blame it on me, not her.”

Alyssa looks back at him, confused. _Why is he taking the fall for me?_ She shakes her head but Murphy ignores her.

“Fine” Tom says.“Leave. Now!”

Alyssa wipes her cheek from a piece of spit that flew out of his mouth. She glances at Murphy once more, and then leaves.


End file.
